The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air enters the cylinders through intake valves. Fuel may be mixed with the air before or after the air enters the cylinders. In spark-ignition engines, spark initiates combustion of the air/fuel mixture in the cylinders. In compression-ignition engines, compression in the cylinders combusts the air/fuel mixture in the cylinders. Exhaust exits the cylinders through exhaust valves.
A valve actuator actuates the intake and exhaust valves. The valve actuator may be driven by a camshaft. For example, the valve actuator may be a hydraulic lifter that is coupled to the camshaft using a pushrod or directly coupled to the camshaft. Alternatively, the valve actuator may actuate the intake and exhaust valves independent from a camshaft. For example, the valve actuator may be hydraulic, pneumatic, or electromechanical, and may be included in a camless engine or a camless valvetrain.